


Jealousy

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hi! How are you? Remember that fuu and neji scene? Where she wants to be friends with him and holds his hand? And he is so uncomfortable? Well could you write when neji's s/o arrives at the very moment when fuu is all about to kiss neji and she misunderstands the situation and leaves mad at neji, she is hard head so well won't hear him. I need angst in my life. Thank you so much! If it's boring it's ok ignore me! Thanks! + two other asks merged
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Jealousy

Perhaps the two of you were too young to truly understand the hardships of love, or the meaning thereof. The romance that had sparked between two, the attraction you felt to the other, they were just the feelings on which it had started. However, with the distance between your villages, the borders dividing your countries, there was little opportunity for you to meet one another, subjecting you only to a longing, a yearning, a missing of something that might have only been an ideal, a dream of your own.

Neji never had been the most expressive. Nor were you the most forgiving. The missing, the longing, the letters exchanged, you realised that it had cultivated unrealistic expectations, perhaps. The tangle in which you found yourself, the crossroad in which Neji saw himself, there was so much that the two of you passed by, thinking of the other, but never expressed.

“[Name]!”

The male was quick to pull his hands out of the other. A young woman with starry eyes, obviously infatuated with the beauty Neji carried. It was undeniable, even after all this time, you found that you were blinded by his appearance, as radiant as he was, blinded, but also poisoned as you felt a dagger to your heart. When had you held his hands last? When did you have the pleasure of his company and his warmth? The memories wouldn’t budge, the image of the woman holding Neji’s hands so intently, her love declared so loudly, it stung.

“Am I interrupting?”

You knew better than to take that accusatory tone, but the words already slipped past you and your voice had already unmistakably lowered into that icy tone in which you had put many men down before.

“No, you’re not, [Name],” Neji tried to assure you, though it only served for you to feel even worse about yourself, the bile within you building up, spiralling out of control.

“Who are you?” the female that had clung onto Neji questioned, her eyes bright and lively, as if she held no understanding at all to read the mood of the situation. Somewhere a nagging voice told you that of course she couldn’t. After all, someone like Neji had first pick in the herd, who would ever think that his choice of a partner would be you?

“[Name] [Surname], we’re friends,” you introduced yourself, ignoring the way Neji flinched at your words, a frown of his own settling on his face.

You knew you were being unfair and petty towards Neji. Your insecurities were your own and you shouldn’t unleash them on the man, you knew. However, the deed had been done, you couldn’t reverse them and with a pained heart you joined him and the stranger called Fuu.

“[Name], I wish to train with you!”

Hyped as ever the male approached you, eyes brimming and legs positively hopping from side to side as he stared at you in anticipation. “I must observe your special taijutsu more and make it my own!” Lee continued, beaming at you.

Missing your sullen mood entirely the male had reached out to you as soon as you entered the camp, his excitement greater than his ability to sense that something wasn’t quite right between you and his comrade, Neji.

“Don’t think you can do it,” you mused, shifting yourself into a more optimistic mood. Faking a smile you put a hand on your hip, giving the male a challenging look before waving him over to come at you. “After all, you don’t have any sense for rhythm, or a graceful limb,” you continued to tease.

Perhaps a good fight was exactly what you needed. If only to let go of some steam, but mostly to get away from Neji. Taking your position you waited for Lee to charge, your feet swiftly carrying you over into a spin as you evaded the Leaf ninja.

From a distance Neji sat with a blank expression, displeased himself as he watched you spar with his friend. He knew that Lee was safe, that his friend meant nothing by it other than to improve himself. However, the knowledge that the first person you exchanged pleasant words with was with the one that had declared himself Neji’s greatest rival stung.

“Neji?” Tenten questioned, observant as ever as she glanced over to the male. Worry was clear in her eyes as she turned her attention to Fuu, who was oblivious as ever to the damage she had done through her own excitement. Not that the woman was truly to blame, this was a matter between you and Neji alone.

“Hey Fuu, do you want to see something cool?” Tenten proposed, giving her friend a nudge with her elbow as she crawled up. Gesturing for the other to follow, Tenten deftly led Fuu away from Neji, leaving the male alone in his thoughts.

Lee’s attacks were getting more ferocious, his speed catching up to your dance as he started to figure out the patterns in your technique. Fists and feet replaced each other in quick succession, with the idea to throw you out of balance. A goal that he almost met when he finally landed a hit, forcing you into a pause and thus throwing you off your game.

“Enough.”

Warm arms snuck around your stumbling figure as Neji easily caught you, taking a characteristic spin himself to return you to your balance. Lee froze, his leg in mid-air, blinking owlishly at the interference of Neji, whilst you glared up at the male, ready to give the male a piece of your mind.

“Neji, I’m not a dam–”

“I know, but we need to talk.”

His voice had been clipped as he cut you off, his tone curt as he straightened up. “I want to talk, but you decide if that happens now.”

His words were final, and you understood that it was fruitless to continue the petty cold war that went down between the two of you. Heaving a sigh you thus nodded, following the male some distance away from the camp where the two of you could talk proper.

Maybe the two of you were indeed too young to truly understand what it was like to love, especially from a distance as great as two villages in two different countries. Your jealousy, borne from insecurity and from distance. His own anguish, unexpressed, but always lingering. It was a lot to bear and even more to share. There was but one thing you could do, and you were glad that Neji had chosen to do the same for the special bond shared.


End file.
